What to do With the Unexpected
by fairytailotaku246
Summary: Natsu, Lucy and Happy go on a 3 day mission. Back at the guild, things turn out to be the unexpected... nalu, liitle gale and gruvia
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS, THIS MY NEW STORY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

At The Guild

The guild was the same as usual, except 2 certain mages were missing; well, including the exceeed. ''Hey, where's flame brain?'' Gray. ''Oh, he's out on a job with Lucy and Happy. Pretty much the usual. Why?'' she asked suddenly. ''I needed his help to melt some ice in a town'' the ice mage said.''Hey Mira, why are you so happy today, I mean your happy all the time but…. WHAT THE HELL!'' the ice mage said. Mira had a dark aura around her and had a devilous smirk on her face. Something was way off today. Gray just ignored it and walked away until a drunk mage yelled out something….. ''Gray, your clothes!'' ''What are you talking about Cana my clothes are perfectly…. SHIT!'' Gray yelled. He quickly tried to find his clothes before the mighty Titania comes back from her mission. A lovey-dovey Juvia stalking him while swooning over him. ''Some things never do change…'' the takeover mage said to herself while going back to drying out the dishes.

SO HOW WAS IT? LEAVE REVIEWS AND NEXT TIME BE READY FOR SOME NALU ACTION!

DUECES…..


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS IM BACK. AND IM PROMISING A LONGER CHAPTER THIS TIME SO GET READY TO BE AT THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS! AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW…SO….LETS GET THIS STARTED!**

**Natsu: So, what's happening this chapter**

**Me: You and Lucy fall down a hole**

**Lucy: WHAT! WHY ME?!**

**Me: Because it'll make the chapter more exciting!**

**Natsu: Yea, cheer up Luce.**

**Lucy:*Sulks* Im gonna fall to my death….**

**Happy: I mean, it isn't that bad. You have Natsu to die with you, so you'll be fine.**

**Lucy: THAT'S NOT THE POINT YOU STUPID CAT!**

**Natsu: Nah, Luce will be fine as long as I'm around!'' Natsu replied.**

**Lucy: *Blushing***

**Happy: ''He looooves you! He said rolling his tounge in the process.**

**Natsu and Lucy: SHUTUP YOU STUPID CAT!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Team Natsu P.O.V

''Oi, Happy, are you sure we're going the right way?'' asked the hungry dragon slayer. Team Natsu was on a mission of course. But what was the catch you ask? The mission was underground. ''Of course Natsu, I have a great sense of smell!'' Happy said as his eyes glittered. ''Dogs are the ones with the great sense of smell you stupid cat!'' Lucy yelled.

Team Natsu has been walking around in circle for hours now, getting hungrier and hungrier in the process. Suddenly Natsu draped an arm over Lucy. Making her have pink tinted cheeks in the process. ''Lemme see that map for a sec.'' Natsu said as she handed him the map hiding her face. ''Lushy, are you okay? Your face is really red!'' exclaimed the blue exceed. Indeed she had a red face. Natsu then turned around to see what the exceed was talking about.

Lucy's face was red as Erza's hair, scary but also kinda…. cute. ' Cute? What the hell is going on with you Natsu' the dragon slayer said to himself. He just ignored it, probably thinking it was his hormones or something. Lucy then looked, not having a red face anymore. ''Natsu, do you see where it is?'' asked Lucy who was looking around their area. ''No, but it says on the map that it's right….'' Natsu didn't get to finish as he tripped over a rock and fell onto Lucy. Making them both tumble down a nearby hill.

''Hey, what are you guys doing down there. C'mon, get up here we have to finish the mission'' said Happy. From his perspective, this is what he saw: A dragon slayer on top of the celestial mage. In a position that what would look like they were a couple. Natsu then opened his eyes to see brown ones staring back at him. The same for Lucy, but black ones staring back at her. As soon as they saw the position they were in, they both turned beet red. Quickly dusting themselves off from the dirt and grass they were rolled in.

''You okay?'' asked a very red Natsu. From head to toe you would think he looked like a tomato. ''Umm, yea, I'm fine.'' Replied Lucy, also red as a tomato. When the two walked up the hill, they heard a crack. Not just any crack, but a crack that would mean the ground was falling apart. And so it was. Piece by piece cracked into pieces, bringing Lucy down with it.

''NATSU!'' Lucy yelled as she fell into the darkness. Natsu watched in torture of what was going on. Was he ever going to see her again? But this is Natsu we're talking about, he doesn't think. He does. So what does he do? He jumps into the darkness trying to search for her.

''LUCY, IM COMING!" yelled Natsu. Happy just flew in the air. What was he supposed to do, just stand there? ''Happy, go back to the guild and find help'' yelled Natsu from the cliff that he jumped from. Happy just flew in the air in silence. Leave? 'Well this is Natsu we're talking about, he'll be fine. I also know he'll keep Lucy safe.' Happy said in his thoughts. ''Aye sir!'' he replied, then flew as fast as he can back to the guild.

Natsu just floated there. 'Where is she' he thought to himself. Until he saw a flash of yellow below him. ''LUCY!'' Natsu yelled as he engulfed himself in flames. Lucy turned around,a bright smile on her face. Lucy then started to talk. ''Open, the gate of the Ram: ARIES!'' Lucy said. ''Hello Miss Lucy, what do I need to do?'' asked the shy lamb. ''I need you to form a puff cloud for me and Natsu to land on.'' Lucy commanded. The lamb did what she was said, both landing safely at the bottom of the pit safely.

As Aries went back to the celestial realm, she realized something. How were they supposed to get back to the surface?! ''God, I thought we were gonna die there'' Natsu started to say. His toothy smile made Lucy blush. 'No one could underestimate that smile' she thought. What the fuck Lucy! Stop thinking all these weird things!' she said in her head. Her heart went pitter patter, not knowing why though. She ignored it though, thinking it didn't matter because of the situation that they were in right now. '' Natsu, look!'' Lucy said with joy in her words. Natsu turned to what she was pointing at, and saw a sign. Saying: Litgo Village. ''Hey, that's the town we were looking for! C'mon Lucy!'' he suddenly grabbed her hand. Lucy didn't mind because they finally found the town they were looking for all day.

What they didn't know that was someone, or something for that matter was spying on them from a distance. ''Boss, the mages are here. What do we do now?'' asked an anonymous voice. There was silence for a moment. ''You know what to do Pete. We went over this about a 100 times already.''said another anonymous voice. Finishing their conversation, the so called man Pete disappeared into thin air.

**GUESS WHO MADE IT TO 1,000 WORDS? (POINTS TOWARDS HERSELF). THIS GIRL! **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER, AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW! BYE!**


End file.
